¿La hija de él?
by Esteicy
Summary: Gambit era un sujeto que disfrutaba de las cosas buenas de la vida, y una morena de hermosas curvas era definitivamente una de ellas...aunque su primer encuentro no fuera precisamente...amistoso. ¡Regalo para Petta!


**Dis:** _Gambit no me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel y Fox, pero el OC que aparece sí es mío._

 **Hola gente, aquí me vuelvo a asomar por el fandom para traer un bello obsequio para mi muy querida y estimada Petta, que cumplió años este mes y se merece u pequeño presente. Sé que hiciste una serie de peticiones, pero solo pude hacer nacer esta cosa, espero que aun así te guste linda porque va con todo el amor del mundo.**

 **Además pido perdón por subirlo a última hora, así soy xD**

 **Sin más, a leer queridos míos~**

Gambit salió de su cuarto sintiendo como el ambiente conocido de la mansión lo envolvía, era bueno estar en casa después de todo ese tiempo paseando por el mundo. De los hechos que habían afectado al lugar en su ausencia sabía poco y nada, al menos sabía que nadie había muerto…de ser así Storm se lo hubiera dicho cuando llegó.

Caminó dirigiéndose a la escaleras y sonrió al ver todos esos niños que corrían alegres por los pasillos…sí, puede que el ambiente bohemio que había disfrutado esos últimos meses fuera algo genial, pero esa escuela repleta de chiquillos tenía un aire cómodo que ni el mismo Remy podía explicar…quizás era la sensación de saber que tenía algo así como un hogar.

Bajó hasta el primer piso y repentinamente una melodía captó su atención, caminó siguiéndola hasta que llegó a una de las salas, en ella un equipo de música reproducía una canción mientras una chica bailaba dándole la espalda.

Los ojos del hombre dibujaron la figura que se movía ante él, curvilínea y elegante. Caminó lentamente hacia ella alertando de la figura extra en la habitación, la chica dejó de menearse para voltear a ver al que interrumpía su diversión, apenas se topó con su rostro el de ella bosquejó una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Su piel trigueña entregaba ininteresante contraste con esos ojos azules como el cielo, mientras tanto su cabello castaño era atado en una firme trenza, definitivamente su cara le hacía justicia a su cuerpo.

—Oh, sólo disfrutaba un poco de la vista, cher —respondió él con soltura.

—¿Vista, eh? —dijo ella entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería—. Se ve mejor desde afuera —soltó intentando que el castaño se marchara y la dejara seguir con su pasatiempo.

—Creo que desde aquí se ve perfecta —contraatacó sonriendo con galantería—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Remy LeBeau…aunque también me conocen como Gambit —tomó la mano de la menor y depositó un beso en el dorso de esta.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa y retiró su mano de un tirón, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Me llamo June Neart…todo mundo me dicen June —lo miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo en esos peculiares y llamativos ojos—. No te había visto en la Mansión —comentó intentando entender la presencia de este sujeto con acento raro.

—Estuve de viaje por un tiempo…por eso no tuve el placer de conocerte antes, cherie —respondió mirando con intensidad esos orbes claros y hermosos.

—El placer es todo mío, Gambit —soltó con sarcasmo—. Pero si me disculpas, estaba intentando bailar en paz —empezó a empujarlo fuera de ahí, pero la clara diferencia de tamaños dificultaba un poco su tarea, en especial tomando en cuenta que el mutante no se movía ni un centímetro.

—¿Y no quieres que te acompañe, petite? —la manos agiles del sujeto tomaron la cintura de la castaña y la apegó a su cuerpo con firmeza—. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría más —susurró con coquetería logrando que la chica se sonrojara levemente mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Siempre coquetas así con las chicas que acabas de conocer? —alzó una ceja torciendo la boca en una mueca, entonces intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito. No estaba acostumbrada a que invadieran su espacio de esa manera sin invitación previa.

—Sólo si son igual de bellas que tú, cher —susurró cerca de su rostro y un aroma a cereza le llegó a la nariz, supuso que debía ser el labial que usaba la muchacha…y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sabor tendría.

—Deja de mirarme como imbécil y suéltame —ordenó empezando a perder la paciencia—. Si mi padre nos ve así se pondrá furioso —advirtió desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Tu padre? —se preguntó qué hombre podría ser el progenitor de tan bella criatura—. Vamos, sólo pido que me concedas una pieza, entonces te dejaré libre —ofreció intentando sacar algo de esas situación.

La castaña desvió la mirada un segundo y entonces suspiró, alzó sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los de él y dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Tienes muchas ganas de bailar? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello, deteniendo sus intentos de escape.

—Claro que sí —respondió el castaño aflojando el agarre que mantenía sobre ella.

—Bueno…—la menor se escabulló de sus brazos con rapidez y tomándolo de los hombros lo giró para que quedara a cara a cara con un notoriamente molesto Logan—. Entonces te dejo con mi padre para que bailen un tango, yo iré por algo de comer…te veo luego, Gambit —y dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa salió de la habitación.

¿Una belleza así hija de Wolverine? Con eso Gambit ya lo había visto todo, pero la verdad eso no cambiaba para nada lo mucho que ella le había atraído, por el contrario…hacía todo más interesante, definitivamente esa chiquilla le había dado una gran primera impresión.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar eso, unas garras se hicieron presentes para intentar rebanarle un brazo…iba a ser complicado ganarse al suegro.

 **No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, simplemente amo la química que logra este par, la verdad nunca pensé a June como pareja para Gambit pero quedan ideales juntos.**

 **Bien Pet, espero te gustara mi pequeño y humilde presente nwn**

 **¡Si les gustó un review se agradecería muchísimo, de verdad!**

 **Mil besos a todos~**


End file.
